


Every cloud has a silver lining

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Overuse of mutation, possible secondhand embarrassement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, a mutant able to control sound waves, overuses her power during a training and becomes mute. Charles is there to help her go through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every cloud has a silver lining

You narrowed your eyes, focusing your entire attention on a target before you. You had already grown to hate the red mark on the middle of a mannequin’s torso, but you knew it was a good way to learn how to control your power.

You were found after almost blowing up your flat. It was an accident – you got mad at your mother when she called to  remind you how ungrateful you were for starting your own life and doing what you wanted instead of what others told you. Then, you just snapped. You let out an angry growl and out of sudden all the windows crashed, showering you with bits of glass. When you checked on your mugs, you found out that all of them were wrecked as well as plates and bowls.

And you had no idea how you caused that.

Not until you met Charles Xavier. He came to you two days after the incident in your flat and patiently explained to you that you were a mutant and, from what he understood, you were able to control sound waves. You were shocked at first, unable to cope with an idea of being different. You didn’t see it as being special or unique, not then at least.

However, when Charles invited you to his school and you saw that there were others like you, you started to believe that you were, in fact, unique and that your mutation wasn’t something you should be afraid of. Charles had promise to teach you how to control it and you were ready to at least try.

“Remember that it is a muscle,” he was repeating, “and you can use it in every way you want to. All you need is practice, Y/N, and I am sure you will do spectacular things with your power.”

And somehow his faith in you was enough to make you feel stronger, surer of your skills and abilities and soon enough, during training sessions with Charles you learnt how to control sound waves without producing a sound first.

Now, you were trying to knock down the mannequin by forcing the wave with your mind to hit into the red mark. Charles was called by Hank – there was an issue with other student and you were aware that you weren’t the only one in the mansion that needed Charles’ support and advice.

You took a deep breath and cleaned your mind from unnecessary thoughts. That task demanded your full attention and, straightening your back, you fixed your gaze on the target. As Charles suggested, you visualized the wave in your mind before you forced it to created the wave.

And then… nothing. Just like for past hour.

“Son of a-!” you mumbled under your breath as you tangled a hand into your hair, taking a step back. You began to feel irritated by lack of the result you wished for. You wanted to achieve your goal and you were determined to do so, yet despite trying your best, you were failing over and over again.

You felt defeated by that stupid mannequin and anger started to burn within your guts. Without thinking twice you fixated your eyes on the red mark and shouted as loud as you could using your mind to strengthen the sound wave. It work as you wanted – the mannequin exploded and a wave of satisfaction washed through you.

But there was something wrong, terribly wrong. You felt as if something ripped in your throat, sending a jolt of head-spinning pain through you and you fell on your knees, grasping your neck with your hands.

You were choking, you felt warm streams of blood running down your throat, but when you opened your mouth to call for help, not a word came out. Not a sound. Just a shaking breath, nothing more.  

Tears filled your eyes as you found yourself drifting off – the pain was too intense to bear and your mind decided to give up – you collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness.

________

“…she overused her power, Hank, I think it was the cause,” you heard Charles’ voice while you were slowly coming back to reality. You assumed you were lying in your bed and when you opened your eyes slightly you saw you were right.

You tried to speak but when you opened your mouth nothing came past it – only a dull ache woke up in your throat.

“Y/N, no, don’t try to talk,” Hank called softly, stepping to your side. He gave you a small, unsure smile while he looked at monitors – only now you noticed there were cables running from your arms.  

Then he excused himself, leaving you confused and scared. You didn’t know what happened to you, but it must’ve been something bad. Hank rarely had such terrified face as the one he wore when glancing at you.

Charles drove up to your bed on his wheelchair, taking your hand gently into his.

“Calm down, Y/N,” he said sounding settled himself, yet you saw concern in his blue eyes. “No, don’t talk,” he asked when you opened your mouth and a cold shiver ran down your spine.

“Your vocal cords are wrecked.”

_WHAT?!_

“You won’t be able to speak, Y/N and I am so sorry I wasn’t there to stop you. I should’ve been there,” he whispered with apology in his tone and eyes and you felt tears rolling down your cheeks.

Charles held your hand, caressing your knuckles as you were crying, trying to deal with the news. You were mute, because you weren’t careful enough, because you let anger cloud your mind. You didn’t blame Charles – he warned you to be cautious, but of course you knew better.

You wiped your face, focusing your gaze on Charles.

_Is Hank able to do something about it?_

“He is working on it, but he asked to not expect much,” Charles explained carefully, watching your reaction. You inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath.

_Do you know where can I get extra fast sign language lessons?_

Charles chuckled quietly, sensing a bit of joking in your question and you smiled weakly.

“I can talk for you, Y/N,” he offered, looking at you tenderly and you only nodded, unable to form any coherent answer. You knew Charles was an amazing and supportive man, but you were still taken aback by how much he cared for you and every single one of the students.

Yes, there were sleepless nights during which you imagined how happy you would be if he really _saw_ you, but you never spoke about it. Or thought about it around him, aware that he might sense it. He never listened to anyone’s thoughts without permission, but you were afraid that your fantasies about him might be too intense to ignore.

“Y/N?” Charles panted, his eye widening from surprise and you felt your cheeks heating with a furious blush when realization hit you.

_I’m sorry, Charles. It won’t happen again, I promise._

Damn your silly brain, it obviously had to make a movie from your most precious moments with Charles while said man was looking into it. Like that day wasn’t already awful.

_Just go and let me die from embarrassment. Does Hank have something to make me disappear? I could really use it right now._

“I could still hear you, even if you disappeared,” Charles said with slight humor, smiling warmly at you.

_You’re not helping, you know._ A crooked smile tugged at your lips, but you felt a bit better. You were afraid that Charles would be angry at you, maybe even throw you out of the school, but he only grasped your hand tighter, gazing into your eyes with something you couldn’t name.

“Show me those images again, please.”

Blinking rapidly, you frowned, not knowing why he asked for it, but you obliged letting him see and feel what you saw and felt when you were around him. Your very first meeting and hope he gave you; your arrival at the school and the feeling of belonging somewhere; first training and happiness you felt when you finally did something right. And then, the tickling sensation every time he touched you; how complete and serene you felt when you looked into his eyes. At first you were sure it was pure gratitude and it took you some time to understand that you were in love with him.

And now, much to your surprise, you felt Charles’ lips on yours, brushing gingerly. You responded pressing your mouth ever so slightly against his, feeling as if it was a dream. It had to be a dream, there was no universe, in which Charles would feel the same about you, was it?

Apparently, it was and you were glad that you learnt about it.


End file.
